Wszystko zapoczątkowała pijacka noc
by IsabelleOne
Summary: Tamara jest zakochana w Lenie, który nie zwraca uwagi na jej uczucia. Pewnej nocy przychodzi do niej pijany. Oboje dają upust namiętności. Co z tego wyniknie?


Byli zupełnie różni. Wiele ich dzielił, a łączyło tylko jedno, lecz najważniejsze, miłość.

Ona - wrażliwa, miła i pomocna. Strachliwa, lecz dla przyjaciół gotowa poświęcić życie. Pokochała go, lecz on ją odrzucił. Zabolało. I to bardzo.  
On - okrutny i bezwzględny. Nie znający uczuć takich jak troska czy miłość. Liczyła się dla niego tylko władza i potęga. Choć z czasem zaczęło się to zmieniać.

Unikała go. Było jej wstyd. Mu coraz bardziej zaczęło brakować jej towarzystwa. Jej zatroskanego głosu, gdy wracał cały poobijany z treningu. Jej niepewnych uśmiechów i tych pięknych oczu. Pewnej nocy przyszedł do niej pijany. Była zdziwiona, ale wpuściła go. Widząc rany na jego ciele szybko go opatrzyła. On tylko się jej przyglądał. Jedyne co powiedział tamtego wieczoru to _"Naucz mnie kochać"_. To nie było"kocham Cię", czy nawet "Zależy mi na Tobie". Ale te słowa odbijały się echem w jej głowie. Spojrzała mu w oczy i zapomniała o wszystkim. Liczył się tylko On. Nikt więcej. Oddała mu się. To był jej pierwszy mężczyzna. I wiedziała, że będzie ostatnim. Ale, gdy się rano obudziła Go już nie było. I znowu. Znowu to uczucie odrzucenia. Nie mogła tego znieść. Załamała się. Wyjechała bez słowa. Miała go już nigdy nie zobaczyć. Ich drogi miały się rozejść. Już nigdy nie miały się połączyć. Ale On pomimo bólu jaki jej zadał zostawił jej pamiątkę do końca życia...  
Tak mijały dni, tygodnie, miesiące. Zanim się spostrzegli minęło 6 lat. On zapomniał. Szybko mu to poszło. W końcu nic dla niego nie znaczyła. A przynajmniej tak sobie wmawiał. Spełnił wszystkie swoje marzenia. Został Królem Szamanów. Tak, Len Tao w końcu dopiął swego. Jego klan odzyskał świetność. Miał już 24 lata. Zaręczył się i można byłoby powiedzieć, że ma wszystko. Pilica była uznawana za piękność, i kochała go. Wygrał. Niczego mu nie brakowało. Tak myśleli jego przyjaciele. Ale on czuł pustkę w sercu, której nie mógł wypełnić, ani pieniędzmi, ani władzą.  
Jej losy potoczyły się inaczej. Nie miała tak łatwo jak On. Nie miała rodziny, przyjaciół zostawiła. Czuła się samotna. A samotności nienawidziła najbardziej na świecie. Ale to się niedługo potem zmieniło. Dowiedziała się, że jest w ciąży. Ucieszyła się. Miała cząstkę Lena przy sobie. I choć wiedziała, że piękne oczy jej syna, tak podobnego do Lena, będą jej o nim przypominać, o bólu jaki jej zadał, to była szczęśliwa. Tamara była świadoma, że jej syn Kiba, zacznie wypytywać o ojca. Ale starała się o tym nie myśleć. Dała mu swoje nazwisko. Kiba Tamamura pomimo, że wyglądał jak ojciec, zachowywał się zupełnie inaczej. Był szczęśliwym, roześmianym dzieckiem. Nie był ponury jak Len. Uwielbiał się bawić ze zwierzętami i z nimi rozmawiać. Choć odziedziczył po ojcu zdolności szamańskie. Miał już swojego Ducha Stróża, którym był Wojownik z czasów Cesarza. Tamara była dumna z syna. Tylko go miała. Codziennie wieczorem, gdy Kiba już spał, zamykała się w pokoju i płakała. Tęskniła za Lenem. Wiedziała, że nigdy nie pozna on Kiby. Dowiedziała się również, że Król Szamanów zaręczył się. I to z kim ? Z jej najlepszą przyjaciółką. Tego było dla niej za wiele. Przez tydzień nie wychodziła z pokoju. Kiba, który martwił się o mamę, opiekował się nią. Robił jej posiłki, sprzątał. Wtedy Tamara poczuła wyrzuty sumienia. Miał tylko 5 lat. Powinien cieszyć się dzieciństwem. Ukryła ból i żal i przywołała na twarzy uśmiech. Musi być silna. Dla niego.

Pilica marzyła o wielkim weselu. Oprócz rodziny i przyjaciół zaprosili również wszystkich szamanów i medium. Przyszła pani Tao, gdy dowiedziała się o tym, że szamani nie chcą przyjść wściekła się. Kto chciałby przyjść na ślub kogoś, kogo nie zna ? Len chcąc mieć spokój wykorzystał swojej władzy i z zaproszenia na ślub zmienił w rozkaz. Każdy miał przyjść. Rada Szamanów wysłała do wszystkich zaproszenia. Tamara też je dostała. Była w końcu szamanką i medium. Wiedziała, że musi przyjść, ale bała się tego spotkania.

\- Tylko się nie pobrudź. Zaraz wychodzimy - powiedziała Tamara kiedy już ubrała syna w ładną koszule w kratę i jeensy. Nie chciał ubrać garnituru.  
\- Dobrze. Już nie mogę się doczekać aż poznam Króla Szamanów - powiedział podekscytowany Kiba. Tamara poczuła ukłucie w sercu.  
\- Będzie bardzo dużo ludzi.. Nie wiem czy zdołasz się przecisnąć do Króla Szamanów - powiedziała.  
\- No tak, ale mam jeszcze szanse podejść do niego na ślubie. To tylko przyjęcie zaręczynowe, nie ? - powiedział z uśmiechem. Tamara zaśmiała się.  
\- Racja. Poczekaj tu, pójdę się ubrać i wychodzimy - powiedziała Tamara i pobiegła na górę. Zaszła w ciążę mając 16 lat, teraz miała 22. Len był od niej starszy o 2 lata. Ludziom trudno było uwierzyć, że Kiba to jej syn.  
\- Mamo wyglądasz pięknie - powiedział zachwycony Kiba przyglądając się mamie, która zeszła po 30 minutach na dół. Była pięknie umalowana, założyła zwiewną, zieloną sukienkę i buty na obcasie. Włosy zostawiła rozpuszczone, tylko trochę je pofalowała. Wyglądała pięknie.  
\- Dziękuje - powiedziała uśmiechnięta Tamara biorąc Kibe za rękę, po czym wyszła z domu i pojechali do posiadłości Asakurów, gdzie miało się odbyć przyjęcie zaręczynowe.

-I po co ta szopka ? Nie znasz większości z tych osób - powiedział znudzony Len patrząc z okna na gości, którzy zbierali się w ogrodzie, gdzie miało odbyć się przyjęcie zaręczynowe.  
\- Tu chodzi o pozycje Len. Jesteś królem szamanów. A ja niedługo zostanę królową. Muszą nas szanować.. - powiedziała malując się. Len skrzywił się patrząc na nią i ponownie spojrzał przez okno. Gdzieś w tłumie mignęła mu osoba z różowymi włosami, ale szybko zniknęła w tłumie.  
- _"Pewnie mi się tylko wydawało"_ \- pomyślał i poczuł ogromny smutek. Mimowolnie w jego głowie przebiegły wspomnienia z tamtej nocy.  
 _  
"To była najwspanialsza noc w jego życiu. Choć nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał. Nawet przed samym sobą. Obudził się pierwszy. Tulił ją do siebie, a ona przez sen położyła głowę na jego torsie wtulając się w niego ufnie. Poczuł się wtedy jak dupek. Wykorzystał to, że znał jej uczucia. Wiedział, że nie odmówi. Miał taką świadomość. Tak jak tego, że z nią nie będzie. Był pijany. To była chwila słabości. I przez nią odebrał jej dziewictwo. Dał nadzieję, na coś co nie ma prawa się wydarzyć. Wstał powoli, aby jej nie obudzić. Ubrał się i miał już wychodzić, ale Tamara poruszyła się niespokojnie przez sen. Jakby wiedziała co się dzieje. Nie wiedząc dlaczego cofnął się patrząc na jej piękną twarz. Pogłaskał ją czule po policzku i delikatnie pocałował. Nie wiedział co nim kierowało. Kiedy jednak zobaczył, że się budzi odszedł. I już nigdy więcej jej nie zobaczył."_

\- Len! Len! Mówię do Ciebie! - powiedziała wściekła Pilica, że ten ją ignoruje.  
\- Co? - burknął niezadowolony, że ta wyrwała go z zamyślenia.  
\- Czas już wyjść do gości - pisnęła zadowolona. Len skrzywił się, ale niechętnie złapał ją za rękę i wyszedł z nią z domu.

\- Mamo kiedy zobaczymy Króla Szamanów ? - zapytał Kiba. Wszyscy szamani zasłaniali mu widok. Nie mógł nic zobaczyć. Nagle wszyscy zaczęli klaskać i wiwatować.  
\- Właśnie się pojawił. Z narzeczoną - powiedziała Tamara patrząc na Lena. Nic się nie zmienił. No może jeszcze bardziej wyprzystojniał i zmężniał. Poczuła ucisk w sercu, gdy zobaczył, że tuli Pilicę. Szybko odwróciła głowę, patrząc w ziemie.  
\- Mamo co się stało ? - zapytał Kiba patrząc na mamę, która miała łzy w oczach.  
\- Nic skarbie - powiedziała posyłając mu uśmiech. Był straszny tłok. Ktoś niechcący popchnął Tamare. Ta straciła z oczy Kibe. Przerażona zaczęła go szybko szukać. Miał przecież tylko 5 lat, a tu było tak wiele osób.

\- Mamo! Mamo, gdzie jesteś! - krzyczał zapłakany Kiba rozglądając się. Nigdzie nie widział Tamary. Szukał ją tak cały czas, aż w końcu wszedł do domu. Tam nikogo nie było.  
\- Ej, kim jesteś ? Tu nie wolno wchodzić - powiedział ostro Faust VIII patrząc na niego.  
\- Przepraszam.. Ja tylko.. J-ja.. - jąkał się patrząc na Fausta przerażony.  
\- Faust idź do gości i nie strasz tego małego - powiedział Len podchodząc do nich. Faust posłusznie wyszedł z domu.  
\- Jak Ci na imię ? - zapytał Len kucając przy małym.  
\- Kiba proszę pana.. - mruknął zawstydzony.  
\- Więc Kiba, gdzie są Twoi rodzice ? - zapytał. Kibie do oczy znowu napłynęły łzy.  
\- Nie wiem. Zgubiłem mamę w tłumie i nie mogę jej znaleźć.. - szepnął. Lenie zrobiło się żal chłopca.  
\- Nie płacz. Znajdzie się. Chodź, zrobię Ci kakao - powiedział wstając, wziął chłopca za rękę i poszedł z nim do kuchni. Kiba usiadł przy stole, a Len zaczął robić kakao.  
\- Widział pan Króla Szamanów?-zapytał zaciekawiony Kiba.  
\- Dlaczego pytasz ? - zapytał Len uśmiechając się pod nosem.  
\- Chciałem go poznać, ale nie miałem szans go nawet zobaczyć w tym tłumie - mruknął smutny.  
\- Nie przedstawiłem się. Len Tao, obecny Król Szamanów - powiedział rozbawiony Len. Kiba spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.  
\- Naprawdę ?! - krzyknął zszokowany.

Tamara szukała Kiby po całej posiadłości, na próżno. Nagle usłyszała jego krzyk z okna. Mieszkała tu kiedy, więc domyślała się, że to kuchni. Przecisnęła się przez tłum i wbiegła do domu, a następnie do kuchni.  
\- Kiba, tak się o Ciebie bałam - powiedziała tuląc syna.  
\- Mamo nic mi nie jest - powiedział Kiba wtulając się w mame. Len patrzył na to zszokowany.  
\- Mamo poznałem Króla Szamanów! - powiedział uśmiechnięty. Tamara dopiero teraz zobaczyła Lena. Stała naprzeciwko niego oniemiała. On też nie mógł wydusić z siebie słowa.  
\- Tamara/Len - powiedzieli jednocześnie patrząc na siebie. Kiba patrzył na nich zdziwiony.  
\- Mamo znasz Króla Szamanów i nic mi nie powiedziałaś ? - zapytał oburzony.  
\- Kiba musimy już wracać.. - szepnęła patrząc na syna.  
\- Już ? Nie zdążyłem wypić kakaa - mruknął.  
\- Zostańcie jeszcze, mały wypije kakao, a my pogadamy.. - powiedział Len patrząc uważnie na Tamarę. Dopiero teraz spostrzegł podobieństwo między nim, a małym. Miał około 5 lat, a z Tamarą spał 6 lat temu. Nie był tak głupi, żeby tego nie zauważyć.  
\- Masz kiba - powiedział Len podając mu kakao - Idź do salonu, obejrzyj sobie telewizje. Rozmowa z Twoją mamą może trochę potrwać - powiedział. Kiba kiwnął glową na znak, że rozumie i wyszedł z kuchni. Len przeniósł swój wzrok na Tamarę. Ta spóściła głowę.  
\- Ile Kiba ma lat ? - zapytał chłodno. Tamara skurczyła się jeszcze bardziej. Bała się, że kiedyś może dojść do czegoś takiego.  
\- Ile Kiba ma lat ? - warknął. Tamara wzdrygnęła się.  
\- Pięć.. - szepnęła cicho.  
\- Wiedziałem. To mój syn, prawda ? Ty samolubna egocentryczko! Jak mogłaś nie powiedzieć mi, że jesteś ze mną w ciąży ? - zapytał wściekły. Tamarze w oczach zebrały się łzy.  
\- Ty nazywasz mnie samolubną egocentryczką ? Kochałam Cię, oddałam Ci się, a ty tak po prostu mnie zostawiłeś ! Wiesz co czułam budząc się rano ? Sama? Nie mogłam spojrzeć Ci w oczy. Bałam się. Nie chciałam więcej cierpieć. Więc odeszłam. Dopiero po jakimś czasie dowiedziałam się, ze jestem w ciąży. I co ? Miałam wrócić i znosić Twoje spojrzenia pełne pogardy skierowanej w moją stronę ?! To ty jesteś samolubny, nie ja - powiedziała. Nie potrafiła już hamować emocji. Płakała i cała się trzęsła. Lena zatkało.  
-"Zmieniła się" - pomyślał.  
\- Przepraszam - powiedział. Tamarę zatkało. Nie spodziewała się tego. Len patrzył na nią już cieplejszym spojrzeniem.  
\- Wiem, że źle postąpiłam nie mówiąc Ci o ciąży.. - szepnęła - Ale nawet jeśli bym Ci powiedziała, to co ? I tak żenisz się teraz z Pilicą, byłaby wściekła, gdyby się teraz o tym dowiedziała - dodała.  
\- Wściekłaby się, ale nic poza tym - powiedział spokojnie - Chcę mieć kontakt z Kibą -dodał.  
\- Dobrze - powiedziała zrezygnowana. Nie wiedziała jak Kiba zareaguje na wiadomość o tym kto jest jego ojcem. Nie chciała stracić syna, tylko on jej pozostał. Nagle zastygła w bezruchu. Len Tao, jej miłość od lat, Król Szamanów najzwyczajniej w świecie ją przytulił. Niepewnie oddała uścisk wdychając zapach jego ciała, za którym tak tęskniła.  
\- Tęskniłem za Tobą... - powiedział cicho. Tamara poczuła ciepło w sercu słysząc to.  
\- Ja za Tobą też - szepnęła i niechętnie odsunęła się od niego. Ten spojrzał jej w oczy.  
\- Wiesz dlaczego wtedy do Ciebie przyszedłem ? - zapytał.  
\- Bo byłeś pijany ? -odpowiedziała niepewnie pytaniem na pytanie. On uśmiechnął się.  
\- To też - powiedział rozbawiony. Chciał jeszcze coś dodać, ale Pilica weszła do kuchni.  
\- Skarbie wszędzie Cię szukałam - powiedziała całując go namiętnie. Tamara patrzyła na to smutna. Pilica wtuliła się w Lena i dopiero teraz dostrzegła Tamarę.  
\- Co Ty tutaj robisz ? - zapytała w szoku. Tamara spuściła głowę pod jej zimnym spojrzeniem. Wiedziała, że nie będzie łatwo powiedzieć o wszystkim Pilice. Tego bała się najbardziej.


End file.
